the fox's second life
by vanished flame
Summary: naruto gets a scroll and takes a trip. they dont have the correct crossover area yet, half prince crossover.


Naruto was looking at the Hokage as they sat in his office while the Hokage was looking for an item he was instructed to give the boy when he became aware of his burden.

"Aha here it is, Naruto I was left this by your mother for when you became aware of the burden you carry. I know not what the scroll holds as it will only open for you." The old man told him as he handed the scroll to Naruto.

Opening the scroll Naruto read…

_Dear Naruto_

_I, your mother Kushina Uzumaki, have left this in scroll for you to let you have my abilities and some that I have never gotten to try myself, they are Uzumaki treasures and are called mystickers. These mystickers have special abilities of their own Naruto, the one I used the most gave me a gauntlet that shot out chains and wires of varying size and length from it. I have also tested some of the others and found one that makes a large sword if you trace a line down the middle of it._

_There are some that let the user use the element of them while any that is not of our blood will be hurt by the element that they make up, for example if you use an ice sticker you will be able to send ice out of your body to anything you touch whereas anyone else will be consumed by the ice._

_There is also a jutsu that your father, Minato Namikaze, had made with my help that will take you away if you are not treated right in the village, though you will need the help of the Kyuubi to travel through the dimensions._

_We love you dearly Naruto, mom and dad._

Looking up at the Hokage Naruto thanked him before telling him what the letter said before asking the kage "why did you never tell me you knew my family?"

"Now Naruto if the news got out you would have been a target for other villages." The older male stated to him.

"That does not answer my question Hokage." Naruto said in a very calm voice.

'Shit now he's pissed.' "Naruto, I did it for your own good." He told the boy knowing when he says his title that Naruto is angry.

"Then why was the news of the Kyuubi let out?" Naruto asked getting silence from the man.

"I see, I have no excuse for you then Naruto, I am very sorry." He said as he looked down at the ground.

"Very well old man but I don't think i can live in this village that has hated me for so very long even now knowing why." Naruto told him.

"What do you plan to do then Naruto?" he was asked.

"I think I will stay for the night then try to use the jutsu mom and dad made." The boy told the older man making him sigh and nod.

"I understand Naruto, but please come see me before you leave." The kage told Naruto getting a nod from the boy.

"Then I shall bid you adieu and goodnight, old man." Naruto said before he left the room and heading to his apartment.

After Naruto reached the apartment and lay down on the bed he immediately fell asleep due to how tired he was after all that had happened during the day.

**Mindscape **

Naruto awoke suddenly to find himself in some kind of sewer system, looking around he saw that there were large pipes that went along the walls to a distant room. Deciding to see what and where he was exactly he followed the pipes to the room to see a large metal cage and a small tag holding the bars shut.

"Hello kit." Naruto heard a voice say from behind the bars shocking him.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked as he overcame his shock.

A figure started to appear out of the darkness that permeated the cage, as the figured faded into view Naruto saw that it was a woman that had long black hair and orange clothes on. (Ara from elsword only in Korea t moment) "I am known as Kyuubi to your people but my name is Ara." She told him with a smile on her face.

"I see then it is an honor to finally meet you Ara san." Naruto said while bowing his head slightly to show his respect for the powerful woman.

"There is no need to call me that Naruto, Ara chan will do, and after all we are like family. I have been in your family line for three generations as it is, I was in your mother when she gave birth to you and I have been with you since the day you were born and I sealed within you." She told him with a kind smile on her face.

"Thank you then Ara chan. I assume since you were inside my mother that you know of the jutsu her and dad made that would require your help." Naruto said to her getting a nod from the woman.

"I do Naruto, am I safe to assume that you are wanting to use it to get away from the hate and everything here then?" she asked him in a manner that seemed like a statement more than a question.

"I do want that, my question first however is what would happen to you?"

"I would be drained and need to sleep for a bit but I will still be here and you may possible summon me at times or something like that depending on where you are headed to." She told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I see thank you for that then. Would you be willing to help me use it then Ara chan?" Naruto asked her.

"I would but first I ask that you remove a portion of the seal before you wake in the morning to allow me to talk with you and later summon me as the seal would let you then. I would also like to present something to you after you do that." She said to him making him nod before walking up to the seal.

As Naruto reached for the seal, a hand stopped his own before he could touch it, following the hand Naruto saw his father standing next to him looking at the boy.

"Naruto are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked.

"Yes dad I know what I am doing, I will use the jutsu you and mom made for traveling around as I am hated here and have grown tired of the life I have in the village. I will not use it tonight as I have told the Hokage that I would meet him tomorrow morning." Naruto told the man.

"I see, Kyuubi would you let Kushina out then." Minato requested Ara getting a nod from said woman before a wispy trail came from her and started to form into another woman about her own height.

"Thank you." Minato said to her getting a smile in return from her.

"Kushina come let us catch up with our son before our time is up in this world once more." Minato told the woman that had appeared.

"You know I think we have a bit of a curse dad." Naruto said getting a confused look from his parents.

"Why do you say that?" his mother asked him.

"Well dad likes a woman with red hair and I had a crush on sakura, a pink haired girl in class, but when I asked her out she would always hit me and turn me down." He told her with a chuckle at the first part and the second made Kushina's hair rise up while splitting into several segments while looking like a fire had ignited behind her.

"She did what?" she asked in a rage towards the girl.

"Easy mom she won't be able to hit me anymore even if I did stay here." Naruto said effectively calming the woman down as he made two chairs and a couch appear in the mindscape while the room changed to a large field with a building in it while a whale flew in the sky. (1)

"So son how does you like the stickers?" she asked suddenly.

"Well I haven't tried them but they sound really cool to use." He said with a smile.

"Um if I may," the three heard Ara say getting their attention, "um I would like to give him some things as well, with your blessing of course." She said getting a nod from the two adults.

"Sure go ahead."

"thank you, Naruto I would like you to have my lance to use in case you ever get into any fights where you will be going, also in case you ever need it my friends from long ago have left their armor and some of their clothes with me to pass onto those that I deemed worthy enough to use them. I would like to give you some of them, namely the two that had metal on them. The first was a man that was leader of a group of mercenaries but he never wanted to hurt anyone if he could help it, I would like you to have his trench coat and the other is from a man that had been too young to save his country from a monster invasion while his father was killed after being controlled through the corruption of his armor, I wish for you to take his armor in his honor and use it proudly. This is the tactical trooper armor he acquired after he, with the help of some of the races at the time, made an upgrade to what his armor had looked like at the time with what was passed down through his family." She told him making the family grow wide eyed at the look of the armor and trench coat.

"Thank you Ara chan." Naruto said before he noticed she was still standing looking at them. "You know you can sit with us Ara chan."

Nodding her thanks she sat next to Naruto in the other chair opposite of Kushina as she and Minato sat on the couch. "This lance is what I used when I traveled with them and it will grow as you do and attain more power the stronger you get." She said making a ruby spear like lance appear before handing it to Naruto. In the real world Naruto's clothes changed while the spear had shown up in his hand.

As the family and Ara talked the night away they never noticed that the scenery was moving and had changed from day to night while the whale had landed in to ocean off to the side to rest for the night.

"Oh our time is nearly up." Ara said as she noticed the change, "sorry you two but its time." She told the adults making them nod.

"thank you for the time Ara san, Naruto chan we are proud of you for handling what you have had to go through and not breaking down and killing everyone over it." Minato told him.

"We love you Naru chan never forget that, and also know that the jutsu will be a onetime use only as we had not intended for any who used it to come back if they willingly left using it." Kushina told her son before hugging Ara, "thank you for helping him in this Ara chan."

"He is like a family to me anyway so I will help in any way I can." She told her with a smile.

After the two faded away Ara turned to Naruto while saying to him "so you know Naruto, your clothes have changed and the spear has shown up in your hand while you slept, you can send the spear back here if you don't need it at times while summoning it back at any time you do need it."

Nodding the boy had started to fade as he woke.

Looking at his attire he noticed that the shoulder pads on the suit of armor had not shown on his now current clothes while the coat was over the armor itself covering it a good deal when he got up off the bed, he also was aware that he only had one arm in the armor as the other was bare.

'Naruto.' He heard Ara call from his mind, "I would suggest that you head to the kage's tower after you get your food so you can get done with everything and do not worry the armor is much lighter than it looks so you will have no trouble with running or anything." She told him as he mentally nodded his head to her.

After he gad ate and headed out the door Naruto found himself thinking about what the Hokage may say to him after he arrives and how the nice lady that worked as his secretary would take his leaving as she seemed to like him arriving at times to give her a bit of a break as they talked often enough.

Arriving at the desk of said lady Naruto greeted her with "hey sis how you doing today?" causing her to look up and look in confusion until she saw the whisker marks on his face.

"Ah Naruto Kun almost didn't recognize you with the new look, I am doing great right now, what can I do for you?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"Well I was going to let you know that I am leaving the village with a jutsu my parents made and I wanted to say goodbye before I leave." Naruto told her making her go wide eyed at the aspect of him leaving.

"I see then, it was bound to happen sometime wasn't it, well I hope wherever you go that you are happy." She sighed then said with a smile on her face at the last part before Naruto nodded his head and headed into the kage's office.

"Hey old man I came like you asked me to." Naruto said after he entered the room.

"Ah Naruto I assume you already said goodbye to tear then?" he asked. (2)

"Yeah, didn't want to hurt her but had to let her know what was going to happen." Naruto said with a nod.

"Alright Naruto. Wait a minute and I will get you some things." The kage said before he started to get some things from other rooms for the boy.

Naruto being left in the room had decided to place some of the stickers on his arm so that he wouldn't need to later. He placed the kandachi sticker under the one that Kushina had mentioned gave him the chain gauntlet, tamamayu, while he placed necromancer up further on his arm near his shoulder.

As Naruto was looking at the other stickers trying to see what they did the old kage had walked back into the room holding some scrolls. "Naruto before you leave I would like you to have these, they are the rest of your inheritance and some jutsu you can use later on after you learn them."

Naruto looking over the scrolls the kage had put on his desk noticed a larger scroll then the others. "Old man what is this one for?" he asked as he pointed to it.

"That is a summoning scroll Naruto; it was your mothers scroll while she was ninja." He told Naruto as he looked at it.

"Do you know what it summons then old man?" Naruto asked getting a "no" from the old man. 'Ara chan do you know what this is for then?' he thought to the woman in his head.

'It's a summoning scroll for a powerful entity, stronger then myself at times of need to the people.' She told him.

"I see, thank you old man. How do I use it?" he asked before getting a small explanation of how to use a summon for the old kage.

After Naruto signed his name and put a blood handprint on the scroll he looked at the other scrolls and saw several that had lightning on it and some that had a swirl on them. Picking them up and opening a few he saw that they had several jutsu that his parents had used at times.

After he looked over several of the scrolls he transferred them to his mindscape like he can do with the spear shocking the Hokage as they simply vanished out of the boy's hand. "Thanks for these old man." Naruto said as he looked at the kage in front of him.

"You're welcome Naruto, I take it you are ready to use the jutsu now then." The kage asked the red and black clad boy in front of him.

"Yeah I figure that it would be best if I do go soon so I don't have to deal with the villagers or my so called classmates." Naruto told him.

"Naruto before you do, there is two things I want to give you that belonged to your parents," the old man started, "these are your mother and fathers headbands. I think they would like you to have them and to wear them proudly." He told Naruto while he handed the boy the two objects one with a whirlpool and the other with the leaf symbol.

Putting them on he saw that the leaf symbol had sunk into the armor on his left arm and the symbol had changed into a white color on the armor, while he tied the whirlpool head band to his forehead.

"Thanks old man, I guess I will be off then." Naruto said as he started to do hand signs before he called out the name of the jutsu, "secret Namikaze art: Trans dimension jutsu."

'Naruto I think I should tell you, as you use this with my help you may gain some of my traits like a fox tail and such but it won't be harmful to you.' He heard Ara say to him.

As the kage watched he thought of what the boy could have to face in this new world, this second life that Naruto was going to.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As soon as her brother had gone to the bathroom LAN had placed the visor that they had gotten and went to sleep as the game was played during ones sleep.

As the visor activated she found herself in an area filled with no light except what was around her body. As she wondered if she broke it the area had lit up and she heard a female's voice call out to her.

"Hello you are the first person to log in please wait a moment and I will start the infrared and sound wave scans." She said to her.

'Bah, another beautiful girl. Do the video game companies even know that women play these games too, why can't they have a good looking guy for the girls?' Lan asked herself in her head as the scans was being performed.

"you are ready to make your character now. I must warn you that when you create your character your features are set and you cannot change them once you start to play." She told her while she held up a finger.

"can't change, but why?" Lan asked her.

"to make second life as real as possible, each player may only have one character."

"if they die then what?"

"they will be spawned at the rebirth point and lose one level." The woman said to her, "please start your character creation." The woman told her before Lan felt a rush as several lights appeared around her.

"first are the basic races, the humans, elves, dark elves, celestials, elementals, and beasts." The woman told Lan as she looked around the area seeing several different races around her.

"wow so many."

"commercial jobs are also an important part of second life."

As Lan thought of what to be she remembered her brother saying something like she should be a mage and hide in the back while she cast spells making her annoyed, "can I see myself as a human and a beast." She requested of the woman.

"no problem."

As they both looked on they saw two puffs of smoke and a human and beast version of Lan appeared before them. 'well the human me look a lot better so it's obvious that I should choose that one. 'she thought to herself.

"can I be more masculine? I want to be a valiant t warrior." Lan told the woman.

"are you sure? This may be hard to do, as the game uses the player's actual look even gender to make a character. The game stats also say that female players level faster and have others to watch over them."

"shut up, I just want to be a male. An npc like you shouldn't care so much." Lan yelled out getting angry after she felt the stab like remark the woman said to her.

"ok then, just a moment and I will inform my superiors." She said as she closed her eyes.

'superiors? Oh she was a gm; her face was so stiff I thought she was a npc.' She thought with a nervous look on her face.

"the rules are simple, the player and character must be the same gender, but since you are the first to log on to this game my superiors have decided to rewarded you and have granted your request." She said before the human changed into a male.

"also as a result from changing your sex from female to male would you like to make yourself 30% more beautiful or ugly." The gm told her.

"more beautiful of course." Was Lan's reply to her?

"alight."

'wait a minute if I am a bishie as a human then what will I look like as an elf?' she thought after she blushed heavily from the sight of her male human self.

"I would like to see myself as an elf, is that ok?" she asked.

"no problem."

Both the gm and Lan had gained blushes as they looked at the elf that had shown up in front of them. "if you ever decide to undergo a sex change I'll be your girlfriend." The gm told Lan as she had a large blush on her face with a wink.

Lan who was on the ground after her legs went numb from the sight of the nude male elf simply stared at the woman in shock.

"alright elf hair color white."

"hey I haven't decided yet."

"shut up I am a gm."

"…"

After a two hour long argument the character was done being made.

"my name Is Lolidragon p.m. me when you get in the game." The gm told her as she was sent into the game with the elf they had just made.

Note

1 the landscape will be a picture I found and will be on the profile.

2 tear from tales of the abyss.


End file.
